A Look Back
by NsaneJackSparrow
Summary: A peek into Jordan Radcliffe's life.


A Look Back  
  
-I dont own any of the characters, just Kim and Chris, the rest belong to everyone that created the show.-   
  
WARNING: If you havent seen season 3 and dont like spoilers dont read this.  
  
Jordan Radcliffe sat in her motel room wondering if she should just got to sleep or try to find something to watch on TV. Her eyes roamed around the room as she thought about what she wanted to do. Both idea's are forgotten when a black leather bound book catches her attention.   
  
The red head got up, walked over, grabbed the book then sat back down on the bed. She ran a hand over the cover then opened it up. Jordan read a couple of the articles that were printed out from 'The Paranoid Times' website but stopped when she reached a certain point in the book that held a wallet size photo of her and her brother, Daniel. She picked it up out of the book then started looking at it. She missed him, a lot and this was the only thing she had left of him. Well, that and the horrible memory of that day...The longer she looked at the picture the more clearer that day played in her mind.   
  
Flashback: Two years ago   
  
"Call me later!" Jordan yelled out to her friend as she watched the car speed down the street then disappear around the corner. She glanced at her watch then headed inside the house.   
  
Before heading to her room Jordan took a peek inside the dinning room where she saw her parents already at the table starting to eat dinner. "Save some for me," she told them with a sarcastic tone of voice.   
  
Mrs. Radcliffe looked up from her plate and put her attention onto her daughter. "Come join us and you wouldn't have to worry about it."   
  
"I will, after I do something." Jordan said then took off to her room. On her way down the hallway she stopped by her brother's room. The door was open so she walked inside. "Hey."   
  
Daniel was sitting on his bed staring down at something on the ground but when he heard his sisters voice he pushed the object under the bed then looked over at Jordan, not saying anything.   
  
"Dinners on the table. Just thought you'd like to know." Jordan said. "You are coming down aren't you?"   
  
Daniel nodded his head. "I'll be down..." he told her then looked back down at the ground.   
  
Jordan didn't say anything. She just turned and left his room and headed to hers. "Is it just me or was he acting strange?" she asked herself. The red head knew Daniel was having problems but something felt very off about him right now. Something didn't feel right...something was going to happen but what?   
  
Jordan jumped a mile high, so it seemed, when she heard a gun shot come from downstairs. She jumped again when she heard her mother scream bloody murder then another shot came after that.   
  
Freaked out, heart pounding so hard it felt like it wanted to pound its way out of her chest. Jordan hesitated to leave her room but she had to know what the hell was going on downstairs. So out of her room and down to the dinning room she went.   
  
"Oh my God." Jordan said under her breath when she saw that both of her parents were shot. She looked over to her right and there stood her brother with gun in hand. "No..." she said out loud. Just then the muzzle of the gun was put to her face. Jordan's life flashed before her eyes. She didn't think she'd die like this and she never thought her death would be caused by her brother. Tears started to stream down her face. "Daniel...please..." was all she managed to get out.   
  
Daniel just stared at Jordan. Never saying a word, ready to pull the trigger but something came over him, not sure what it was but it made him take the gun off of his sister and turn it on himself.   
  
"NO!" Jordan yelled. "Don't do it."   
  
BANG! Her brother's body fell to the ground now leaving Jordan the only one alive within that house.   
  
The police and everyone else that usually comes to a crime scene came. They asked Jordan a bunch of questions, took pictures of the scene then took the bodies of her once alive family out of the house.   
  
Sometime later, everyone was gone and Jordan was now alone in her room. The only thing she could think about was the gun being put in her face then Daniel turning it on himself. It kept playing over and over in her head. "I gotta get out of here." Jordan grabbed the phone, called up her friend Kim and told her some of what had happened. Kim insisted on her friend staying over instead of being stuck in that house. Jordan told Kim she'd be there in a bit then hung up the phone, packed some stuff then left for Kim's house.   
  
Jordan arrived at Kim's place an hour after they had spoken to each other on the phone. If she would have driven it would have taken a lot less time to get there but she didn't feel like driving so she walked there instead.   
  
The front door swung open right when Jordan stepped up onto the porch. "I was starting to think you'd change your mind about staying here." Kim said as she leaned against the door frame.   
  
"Sorry," Jordan apologized. "I walked here, didn't feel like driving."   
  
"I could have come and got you." Kim moved out of the way so Jordan could come inside. "It wouldn't have been a big deal."   
  
"I needed to take a walk." The red head told her friend. "Thought maybe it would clear my mind..."   
  
"Next time I'm taking you where ever it is you want to go, no matter what."   
  
Jordan shrugged. "Fine, I'm not going to argue."   
  
"Here," Kim reached out for Jordan's bag. "I'll put this in the guest room." After Jordan handed over the bag Kim took it and set it on the bed in the guest room then headed back out to her red headed friend. "So, do you want to talk about what happened?"   
  
"No, I'd rather forget about what had happened today." Came Jordan's reply and she really did want to forget.   
  
"Okay but I'm here if you change your mind."   
  
"Thanks..." Jordan sat down on the couch and looked around the room. Kim's computer was on so that was the first thing to catch her attention. It looked like she was online. "What were you doing?"   
  
"Not much." Kim replied then walked over to the computer. "Just looking up some stuff for my sister."   
  
"Could I take a look?" Jordan asked.   
  
Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not."   
  
Jordan got up, took a seat at the computer then read what was on the screen. "The Paranoid Times?"   
  
"Yeah I just found it." Kim replied. "From what I've read these two guys sound like psychos. They actually believe that aliens are on the planet."   
  
"Really?" Jordan said under her breath. She was starting to tune out Kim.   
  
"Yeah...Oh I don't know about you but I'm starving. Want something to eat?"   
  
"Uh, sure."   
  
"All right, I'll be back." Kim leaves the room and goes to the kitchen in search of food for the two of them.   
  
Jordan kept looking through the website. Some of this stuff sounded like it came out of a sci fi book or from a TV show. "What do we have here?" she asked the air. "Journal entries. Lets see what this is about." The red head clicked on the link then read the first entry.   
  
"I didn't have anything good to eat so I ordered some take out." Kim was saying as she came back into the room she had left Jordan in. "Are you okay?" she asked when she saw an almost shocked expression on her friends face.   
  
"The same thing happened to this guy too..."   
  
"What?" Kim asked, confused. "Who?"   
  
"Cade Foster." Jordan replied. "He lost everything, his job, money. His credit cards maxed out and he had hallucinations...All of that happened to Daniel."   
  
"You've gotta be kidding me..."   
  
"Read for your self Kim. Its all right there in this journal." Jordan got up so Kim could take her seat. "I'm not alone...I'm sorry Kim but I gotta go," with that Jordan headed to the guest room, grabbed her stuff then left the house.   
  
"Jordan, wait!" Kim called out as she jumped up from her seat and ran to the door. "Where are you going!" she asked.   
  
"I'll call you later!" Jordan yelled over her shoulder.   
  
Little did Kim know that would be the last time she'd hear from or see Jordan ever again.   
  
Jordan returned to her house, packed up whatever was most valuable to her then threw everything into her car and drove off. She was going to find this Cade Foster and find out things she wanted to know. If she would have told Kim this plan of hers she would have tried to stop Jordan. But she couldn't have that she needed to find Cade if it was the last thing she was going to do.   
  
Months past, still no Cade. Jordan kept up with the journals and while on this mission of hers she actually found people who's either been apart of the Gua's experiments or they just knew something weird was going on.   
  
This guy needs help to fight off the Gua. He needs an army, Jordan thought. The people shes met and herself could be that army to help stop the second wave.   
  
Jordan got all the people she knew all together in one room. She told them her idea and they all agreed that this was a good idea. They all were in, they all wanted to help and so The Raven Nation was started.   
  
Years went by and The Raven Nation grew. It started out with around twenty people and now it had around two hundred. They prepared themselves for an attack on the Gua and whenever possible got their hands on a Gua and made them a prisoner. Jordan would torture the 'person' until they gave up the information needed then they'd either get locked up or she'd kill them. The Gua were going to pay for what they did to her brother; Jordan was going to make sure of that.   
  
Cade's journals inspired Jordan to fight the Gua but those journals weren't the only thing that made her want to fight. Pure hate and revenge was part of the reason for this army and to help Cade fight. Hell Jordan wasn't sure she was ever going to meet Cade Foster. That mission sort of died. So she kept her focus more on that army of hers.   
  
"Jordan, you've got to see this." Chris said.   
  
"Why? What's going on?"   
  
"Just come on." Chris replied then hurried off to the room down the hall.   
  
Jordan stopped what she was doing then followed Chris. People were all standing around the doorway or standing inside the room and none of them looked to happy at what they saw on a small TV the person had on.   
  
"Convicted murder, Cade Foster was shot and killed today..." The news reporter's voice filled the room.   
  
Jordan couldn't believe this, Cade Foster dead? No more then a week ago she actually talked to him and saved his life. Now he's gone. She stayed long enough to hear the rest of the report then she left the room.   
  
Two days later, Jordan and some of the Raven Nation members had a little get to together type thing. Jordan gave a speech then asked for a moment of silence for their comrade, Cade Foster. Everyone that was in the room closed their eyes and put their heads down. Jordan did so too but glanced up just in time to see someone who didn't look like they belonged start to back out. She motioned to the guards and they grabbed the guy. The RN leader quickly went off the little make shift stage, pulled out her gun and stuck it in the intruders face. "Move and I'll blast you." She told him. "Who are you?"   
  
The intruder looked up from the ground and pulled off the hood that was covering his identity. "You know who I am."   
  
Jordan's eyes went wide. It was Cade or it looked like Cade. "Cade Foster's dead."   
  
"We rigged my death." Cade told Jordan.   
  
"Corner verified it was Foster."   
  
"It was a Gua clone." Cade said.   
  
"Husks desolve." Jordan said still keeping the gun on him not really sure she can trust this person.   
  
"Not this one."   
  
"How do we know you're not one."   
  
Cade glanced at the one holding his right arm then back at Jordan.   
  
"Let him go." She told the guard.   
  
Cade reached into his pocket after the person let him go then pulled out the necklace with the Raven pendent on it. "You gave this to me at the church when you saved my life."   
  
IT was him. She had given that to Cade right before she took off. Jordan put her gun down. "Welcome to Raven Nation. You're army."   
  
-The Present-   
  
Jordan smiled to herself. That was the weirdest day. There they thought Cade Foster was dead and yet there he was listening to what was being said about him. She wouldn't forget that day for as long as she lived.   
  
After putting the book away and changing into some sleepwear Jordan looked at the clock. "Three o'clock. I think I better get some sleep." She told herself then jumped into bed and turned out the light.  



End file.
